The Final Fight
by Jinx Vylette
Summary: This is set during the end and after the end of RH S2 E13. Spoilers for ep 13. Marian’s POV. What should have happened…sort of. R&R. violence


"I love Robin Hood."

I stared into Guy's eyes, watching his heart break. I did feel cruel saying it to him, he was a good man, but he was about to kill the King. Guy paused before he pointed his sword towards me. I didn't feel afraid. If I died it would be for the King. King Richard. King Richard and Robin Hood. Guy plunged his sword towards me but instead of it piercing my almost-bare skin it an arrow knocked it aside.

"Marian!" Yelled Robin, his voice flowed through me and a warm feeling rose up my body. I smiled carefully before grabbing Guy's sword off the sand. I pointed it at Guy but I turned to look at Robin. Instead of seeing Robin straight behind me I saw one of the Saracens who I knew was working for the Sheriff. His lip curled upwards but before he could strike me down I swung Guy's sword at him. It struck him in the stomach. His sneer turned to a look of surprise before he died. I was breathing heavily. Robin ran past his body to join me.

"Us fighting together, side by side." He said his voice containing a smile. I smiled and finished his sentence.

"How it always should have been." Robin turned to smile at me but as I turned to him I saw the Sherriff behind him.

"Get away from him." I said anger rising through me. "Or he will kill you."

"No he won't." The Sheriff told me, his voice bored, I raised both my eyebrows. "If he does his precious filth eaters won't be living for much longer."

"Even if he doesn't I will." I looked him straight in the eye.

"If I were you," he said to me, his voice still full of boredom. "I'd turn around now." I ignored him and stepped towards him, raising Guy's sword. At exactly the right moment I struck. All the hatred and anger I'd ever felt I directed towards the Sheriff during our fight. This was the moment I had trained for, practiced for, for years, as the Nightwatchman. To kill the man I hated. I swung my sword hard and fast at the Sheriff, each blow causing him pain. He struck back, with his Saracen curved sword, just like Robin's, except in black. Black of the darkness, black of the darkness, pain and anger. I kept thinking of my father and how the Sheriff had destroyed him. It fueled a fire that I had tried so hard to dampen. But in our fight everything came out. The hating, the hiding, everything. I swung Guy's heavy sword at him, again and again, hoping to scratch skin. But I didn't. I breathed in and out heavily and I saw Robin, out of the corner of my eye, watching me, an expression on his face which can only be described as one of awe. I swung the sword hard at the Sheriff. For the first time, he staggered backwards, an expression of surprise on his face. I swung at him again and I felt the strange motion of metal cutting through flesh. The Sheriff fell to the sandy ground and I let out a gasp. The Sheriff slowly pushed himself upwards but he was weak. I pushed the sword towards his belly but an arm wrapped itself around my waist. It was covered by a glove and black leather. Gisborne. I elbowed him in the stomach and shoved my sword into the Sheriff but Guy's arm captured me again. But I laughed, because the sight of the cruel, Sheriff of Nottingham with a silver sword sticking out of his stomach. He lay on the ground, groaning, moaning. He grabbed onto the sides of the sword making sure it was safely lodged inside him, so that if he moved, he wouldn't die.

"Get off me, Guy." I told him between laughs, my voice to him, deadly serious. Slowly I felt him release me, although, prior to my release, I felt a jolt. I think Robin must have punched him. I ran over to the Sheriff to finish what I'd started. I grabbed the hilt of the sword and kicked the Sheriff's arms. "Does anybody want you alive? A clue: no." I said before I pulled the sword out of him. His eyes went wide and he groaned once before his lifeless body fell to the ground. Robin, Guy and I stared at his body, wordlessly. We could not describe how it felt. It was just too strange seeing, _knowing _that the evil, cruel ruler of Nottingham was finally dead. I turned to Robin and then to Guy whose eyes were filled with emotions. "It's over, Guy, there's nothing you can do."

"But, I thought, maybe one day…maybe one day, we could…be more than friends." He whispered the last part of the sentence.

"I am to marry, Robin, Lord of Locksley and the man I love." I said staring into his wide eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out. "Come on, Robin." I said and I turned around and reached out for his hand. He took it and we walked around the fountain to the King.

"Richard, are you all right?" Robin asked offering his hand to the King. He took it and stood up, proud and tall as ever.

"Thank you, Robin, once again, may I ask you for your forgiveness." Robin nodded solemnly at the King. Then to my surprise, he turned to me. "And you, my Lady, I thank you, you have done England a great service." I bowed my head and smiled at him; he turned back to Robin and spoke again. "I see the way you look at her and it would give me the greatest pleasure to see you two wedded myself."

"Your Majesty, I thank you." It seemed like he wanted to say more but refrained himself. I shot him a small smile. But it was nothing compared to the whirlwind of emotions I was feeling inside. Happiness, excitement, elation. Then I felt a piercing of skin and I saw an arrow through my chest. I turned around and saw Guy standing behind me holding a Saracen bow, his face distraught. I felt the pain of the arrow inside me and then nothing.

I awoke hours later. "Djaq?" I said as I saw her leaning over me a concerned expression on her face. I pushed myself up and it appeared I was on some sort of bed. In the corner I saw an uneasy looking Much.

"Where's Robin?" I asked him.

"He is, um, well, he had to be, be, restrained." I nodded.

"Can you get him?" I asked Much, Much nodded and walked out of the room.

"Marian, you must lie down and get some rest. That arrow may not be entirely life threatening but you still need to sleep." Djaq told me. I nodded and pushed myself further down the bed, just as Robin walked into the room. I smiled as I saw his worried expression. I reached up with both my hands and pulled his head down onto mine. I smiled as I kissed him. It felt nice.

"Are you all right? Don't go dying on me now." He said to me before he leaned in for another kiss. I put my finger on his lips and I grinned as I shook my head.

"That's enough, naughty boy, I'm fine. And I'm not going to die on you. Why would you ever think that? Where's Guy?" Robin looked slightly annoyed at that, possibly because I didn't let him kiss me more.

"Guy's, well, he's fine. He should be dead." Robin said darkly. I put my hands on either side of his head.

"Listen to me, Robin. I don't like Guy, but he doesn't deserve to die, either. He's a good man. I believe, in time, you could change him."

Robin shook his head sadly. "But he tried to kill you! And I couldn't cope if you died. Because…I love you." Robin said, still shaking his head sadly. I grinned.

"And I love you." Was the last thing I said before I kissed him again.

THE END

__________________________________________________________________________________  
_**This is my *attempt* at a happy fic. I don't usually do them because they don't feel as emotional to me as sad/tragedy ones. It's a oneshot, btw. I can't think of anything else to add to it. This is also longer than usual so I don't know how well this'll go.**_

_**Anyway, hope you liked it.**_

_**R&R :) **_


End file.
